


Heat

by thecat_13145



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's in heat and Ian's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it. I wrote my first Alpha/Omega fic and it's in Numb3rs, fandom I've never seen it before. 
> 
> Most people slap a dub con warning on these, so I will too. Hope people enjoy it.
> 
> For the numb3r100 April N100 Rewind: Hunger, Cookie, Take, Chew and Prompt #418 is Exit.

“Should have come here,” Ian groused, dragging Don upstairs by the scruff of his neck. “At least you might have gotten some sleep.”

Don’s aware that if this was some stupid romcom that Amita loves he should say something coyly about sleep not being what he’s looking for.

But he doesn’t because Talking became difficult about an hour ago when Ian took one sniff of him and dragged him out of the war room. His body is starving for Ian. 

It’s that simple.

He doesn’t however whine when Ian shoves against him to open the door. He’s proud of that.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Apparently Ian taking off his socks as soon as he’s in his apartment, is normal Alpha behaviour and does not make him territorial!

Making Don take off his however, Don would normally argue, does, but he’s too far gone to care how may more pheromones are filling the apartment as Ian pulls off his socks and shoes.

His alpha is here. His alpha will protect him, even though the rational part of him is growling that he’s an FBI agent and he doesn’t need protecting. Plus, it brings Ian’s mouth closer to his groin.

Ian pulls him up to face him. “How bad?”

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

There’s a bowl of cereal sitting on the breakfast bar. Even though Don’s being feeling light headed all day, his stomach revolts at the sight of it. At the knowledge of how much his Alpha will want him to eat of it.

“I’d rather have a cookie.” He muttered, as Ian eases them both down on to one chair, supporting Don’s body against his.

“And I’d rather not have you passing out on me Eppes.” Ian shoots back. He smiles though, stroking one hand under Don’s chin. “Tell ya what. You finish this and I’ll let you choose desert.”

//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

He wasn’t sure why he let it get this bad with Ian.

Liz and he had found space in the broom cupboard, Robin he’d always called by day two. Ian is the only one he’s ever let this far with and he can’t figure out why.

It’s not like Ian’s taking this seriously. Apart from the sock thing, he never tried to imply that he was anything other than Don’s heat buddy. 

He never took food from the same plate as Don, never brought anything that remotely resembled a collar into his house and always used protection. He never even tried for a bonding bite, for goodness sake, though he would occasionally chew on Don’s nipples.

So why was it so hard to call him?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ian paused, while dressing. Don was frowning, nibbling on his lip in a manner that made Ian want to shove him back on to the bed and continue what they’d done earlier. Instead, he forced himself to ask casually.

“Granger?”

“He’s a mess.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Tell Sinclair to get his head out of his ass and take care of it.”

“Right, Typical Alpha solution.”

Ian cursed himself, but forced his voice to remain Calm. Just because Don had made it quite clear he didn’t need an Alpha, didn’t mean others didn’t. 

“Some Omegas need an Alpha.” He stood up fully dressed, even his socks and leaned over the bed, determined to leave with his dignity intact. “Just call me before your next heat


End file.
